CDM is a systemized form of computer-aided morphological analysis that deals with concrete items in an orderly way in which no interrelations of the names and parameter values of text data objects on a data table are ignored a priori as being unimportant. Text data items analyzed using CDM include any type of objects or events with unique identifying names or numbers plus parameters such as weight, nationality, material, location, date, age, etcetera. It will be apparent that “things” or “items” exist in many fields of investigation, analysis, and research that can be listed in data tables and that many interrelations are possible.
The concept of CDM is analogous to modern technology installed in the instrument panels of aircraft. Data formerly displayed to pilots on a variety of separate instruments displaying one variable, for example artificial horizon, direction, altitude, climb rate, speed, fuel, etc., can now be displayed to pilots as computer-produced imagery in a single screen on the instrument panel. That practice and CDM are both intended to consolidate on a currently viewed computer monitor or, optionally in CDM, several monitors, as much relevant data as possible to aid the viewer in reasoning about next steps. In CDM software, the data relate to a set of text data objects and associated graphic images. The design criteria for the graphical user interface (GUI) of CDM software are fourfold, as follows. One, all permutations of automated CDM data tables must be examined to ensure that no important interrelations are overlooked; two, processes must maximize real time operation in view of, as taught by cognitive science, the limited duration in human memory of currently viewed data about which the software user is reasoning; three, the user should have immediately available, preferably imaged concurrently, as much information as possible about items being examined; and, four, the user must be able to rapidly edit viewed data to reflect her or his reasoning and, if desired, add color to text and/or backgrounds for later reference.